The tractor portion of a large truck has a driveline which extends from the engine to at least one drive axle thereof. This driveline is a linear elongate shaft which can be exposed or in some instances is contained within an outer cylindrical housing. The driveline rotates about its long axis and receives power/torque at a forward input end from the engine (typically through a transmission) and delivers power/torque at an output distal end, typically where it interfaces with a differential or other axle interface to cause rotation of the drive axle which is oriented perpendicular to the driveline, and drive wheels thereon. In this way, power is transmitted from the engine to the drive axle for driving of the tractor portion of the large truck.
Often it is necessary to tow a large tractor portion of a truck on a roadway. There are many appropriate configurations for towing such a large tractor portion of a truck. At least some of these towing configurations require that the driveline be disengaged for towing (or at least benefit from such disengagement). In the prior art this has often meant that the driveline had to be completely uninstalled from between the engine and the drive axle. This laborious process would then have to be repeated to reinstall the driveline after towing was completed.
However, if the driveline could be disconnected at just one end, and then held securely in position still attached, such as at the forward end to the engine of the tractor portion of the large truck, but disengaged at the distal end from the drive axle, the driveline could potentially be carried in a partially still connected state and still be effectively disconnected for towing. In the prior art no easy to utilize and reliable disconnected driveline holding system is known for effectively holding the driveline in this partially disconnected state. While one could utilize rope or other straps to tie the driveline to the tractor frame and hold it in place while disconnected, such ad hoc tying configurations are not particularly desirable in that the driveline is thus allowed to sway or otherwise move about to some extent and has the potential to become damaged or to work its way out of position. Accordingly, a need exists for a suspender for a driveline which can securely hold the driveline in a partially disassembled state while still connected to the engine at a proximal end thereof.